The Mouse and the Snake
by Passivity
Summary: "If you knowingly play with snakes, you are going to end up dead." But Noel Vermillion doesn't know any better, and Hazama likes that about her. Story/Drabble collection for this very unlikely pair.
1. First Impressions

A/N: The lack of stories about this particular pairing baffles me to no end. And here I thought that the arcade ending where Noel sounds like she's getting raped and Hazama/Terumi's constant teasing would actually help produce stories of these two...

AU cop fic. Everyone retains their rank since, after a little research, their ranks actually fit the ranks of Police Officers in a certain country...

With Hazama as the head/commanding officer of what can possibly be seen as an 'Intelligence Division' no less...

* * *

><p>01. First Impressions<p>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

It was just another typical day at the office for Hazama. Panic in the streets, blood on the cement pavement, bullets in a body and a poor unfortunate sod lying dead with his blood and brain matter on the road. It was a hostage situation gone awry, resulting in a state that called for immediate action. Which, as his superiors would put it, was justly delivered in time.

Now that the assailant was dead, all that mattered now were getting the details and collecting evidences that would link the dead man to an even bigger crime that happened, may be happening, or will happen sometime in the near future. In a city as messed up as this, no one knew who's taking whose side. Investigations needed to be done, lives needed to be probed and, eventually, destroyed.

In the middle of it all was blonde police woman who still had no idea that what she'd done was actually a good thing.

...

She just had no idea about what it is she just did exactly, period.

"Not exactly composed, is she?" The green-haired detective said, leaning over the yellow police tape and watched as the blonde-haired girl continued to twitch and sob on the passenger seat of a squad car. It was pitiful really.

Right next to him, was a blonde-haired man, clad in blue with a gold insignia on his uniform that specified his rank. He was leaning against the cold, dark steel of the lamppost that had the police tape wrapped around its narrow body. He looked displeased at how the events took place. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, further implying his frustration.

"Well, what do you expect from someone who just got drafted here? They don't use live targets in the police academy you know? She can go ahead and cry over it, but she better not get anything on those seats…" Jin Kisaragi's voice was stern, holding no amount of sympathy for the girl or the man she had killed just moments ago. It was her job, her duty to ensure that civilians were kept unharmed. If she wanted to bawl over her own inexperience then it was fine with him. He just wanted get back to his desk and finish writing the goddamned report that came with this.

Hazama turned to him as he grabbed a pen and a notepad from inside his black coat. Looking back at the corpse that lay only few meters behind them, he licked the tip of his pen and began to write the events that had taken place prior to the criminal's death and the placement of the bullets in the body, all while continuing the conversation he'd started with Jin. "Ouch… Lighten up on the girl would you~? You said it yourself, she's new."

He continued to scribble down details that would probably help Jin with the report later on, hopefully ease his nerves and keep him from snapping at anyone else back at the station. Especially at him, heaven knows what the man did to his last fedora. He kept sneaking glances at the body that now had several lower ranked officers looming over it, taking pictures, marking and trying to take notice of things that may or may not be there.

"I don't care. The only thing that matters to me is the fact that she's got good aim. If she wants to bawl over something as mundane as this then fine by me, but the next time I order her to shoot, she better shut up and do as I say."

"Well wow, aren't we awfully cruel today? May I ask why, Major?" He rolled the last syllable of the name of Jin's rank in what almost sounded like a purr as he tore the pieces of paper away from the notepad, handing it to the obviously disgruntled man.

"Hmph. You supervise the detective division, yet you ask directly from the source like a common journalist. Not very professional are you, Captain Hazama?" Without even looking at him, the blonde swiped the sheets away from Hazama's hand, shoving them haphazardly into his pant pocket before turning around and ducking under the police tape.

"Well hell, take that stick out of your ass and be thankful like a normal human being for once~!"

Jin answered this by flashing him the finger before opening the car's door, getting inside and closing the door with as much force as he could muster, shocking the still crying girl that sat on the passenger seat beside him. An argument broke out inside the vehicle from what Hazama could see. Well, it wasn't an argument since the young police woman wasn't even retaliating with anything while she took and listened to everyone of the Major's biting remarks and insults of her handling the situation. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry, even more so when the vehicle just drove away, leaving Hazama and handful of police officers to clean the mess of blood and flesh up.

Hazama just leaned against the police tape even more as he watched the car disappear into the distance. He looked confused as he scratched the side of his head with the other end of his pen, because, for the past few years that he's worked with the Major, that was the first time that Jin had ever given him the finger. And he's done and said plenty of things that actually deserved for him to receive that.

He sighed, stepping away from the yellow ribbon, turning around and heading towards the man that the young police girl had shot dead. He knelt beside it, using the pen in his hand to move the corpse's auburn hair away, ignoring the lower ranked officers' pleas for him to step aside. He whistled, impressed by the damage she had caused using just two handguns. That girl was a crack shot despite her obvious fears of ending someone else's life.

Lieutenant Noel Vermillion was definitely someone that he'd want to see in the field again.

Her terrified and tear stained face was just a sight to behold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written-Sin:<strong> I am expanding my borders. Moving out of my comfort zone so to speak and will be writing many other pairings for other shows and games that I've watched and played._


	2. Battle Royale

A/N: This is not connected, in anyway, to the first chapter. This is, after all, a story collection. So I present another AU fic that was born after I read this incredibly, bloody, brutal but awesome manga that bares the same title.

**"Battle Royale"** _(Not for the faint hearted people! Murder, gore and sexual themes in that book! But you may not understand why this story is written the way it is if you don't read the manga though... )_

It just clicked. What would happen if I put these two in that situation. How would that end? And lo and behold. This was born under just thirty minutes. Late at night mind you. So please forgive any mistakes in spelling and grammar.

Before anyone asks why the bloody and brutal death. I never said I shipped this two in a romantic sense. Sure it would be fluffy and cute. But... It's just not Hazama/Terumi. I may post one that's fluffy but... It may be a little while before it's seen from me.** "First Impressions"** still has a second, third and probably fourth part and my muse is inconsistent. Who knows what kind of crazy ideas I come up with in between it all...

* * *

><p><strong><em>02. Battle Royale<em>**

* * *

><p>Run.<p>

Run.

Run little mouse.

She was. Running. Running for her dear life. Her golden hair fluttered carelessly behind her as if to mock her for all her efforts. Tears streamed down her faces as she weaved through trees, ducked under branches and jumped across small streams of water. Two days. Only two days had passed and already forty of them were dead. Forty random people all picked up from the streets like stray and dumped into this deserted island of death to finish each other off. Given very little to survive and forced to kill for the amusement of whatever sick fuck would watch this when it was over.

She was all that was left of the innocent. Barely even nineteen and was just about to graduate. So why did God hate her so much? She loved him, prayed to him, believed in him and this is what she got. Two handguns with barely any bullets left, a bag filled with empty water bottles and nothing else. Oh, and a crazed loon out for her blood. She'd killed only three people out of self-defense so far, but someone had killed off all the rest. It wasn't her, she could barely even get herself to pull the triggers and now there was only the two of them left in this hunt.

And she happened to be the prey.

"No. Please no."

Run.

Run.

The snake sunk its fangs into you. Its venom flows and you will die.

She was crying again. Remembering. Reminiscing.

She remembered a time when she didn't have to put up with pain. Her brothers. Her caring brothers. They were always there for her. Ragna would always protect her and Jin, no matter how cold he acted, was always there for her.

But now they weren't her. The one time she felt rebellious enough to not leave them a note and tell them that she was going to meet up with a few friends and this happens. Did they know? Know that she was forced into the program like everyone else? Did they try to get her back? Were they dead too?

"NOOOO!"

She slid behind a large tree, taking aim at that shadowy figure that kept chasing her. She could see it. Underneath the light of the blood moon, the man was grinning. His hands were caked with blood; he was humming a twisted, little song.

"Come, come, little mouse. Come play with the snake~."

Her gut wrenched and she fired. Fired with everything she had. Not caring about the recoil, how it hurt and how terrifying this experience was. She needed to get home. Her brother's were waiting for her to come home. They'd shower her with love, help her get through all of this, make her get past this horrible experience.

She didn't let up with the shots. She could do this! She could win!

"Are you done? You little bitch of a mouse~?"

It was too sudden. She didn't feel it. She had no more bullets left. And somehow, the man had dodged them all. Made his way to her. Right in front of her. He was standing in front of her. Black suit, hat, slasher smile and all.

"N-no." She said weakly as her knees buckled and she sank to the ground. She looked up at the man with tears running down her face, begging, hoping that he wouldn't kill her. He looked down on her, laughing, smiling. Like a snake about to strike its next meal. Her guns were aimed at his chest, but no matter how many times she pulled at the triggers no bullets were fired.

The man knelt down in front of her, bringing the knife he'd used to kill everyone else up to his lips. He licked the blood off of its blade, letting her see the wet muscle slide against the tainted metal. All of a sudden she was trembling. A mix of fear, adrenaline?.. Possibly even excitement, she didn't know. But he was there in front of her, pulling her face closer to his via his other bloody hand. She dropped her guns, feeling the hopelessness, the fear, hit her all in one go.

It hurt.

So very much.

He opened his eyes. It was the first time she'd seen them open; even in that room they were closed. His irises were gold with snake-like slits.

He looked like a snake eying its dinner.

"It's Hazama, little lady~."

She felt pain. A searing hot pain in her chest. Her sight was beginning to cloud up. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't pull her eyes away from him. His golden-yellow looking into her vibrant green as the light slowly began to fade from her vision.

"What's yours~?" The man, Hazama as he'd called himself, kept a tight grip on the girl's face as he plunged the knife deeper into her chest. Blood. Blood began to ooze out of the wound and onto his hand and he marveled in it. Craved the feeling of it.

The girl's tears stopped as she realized. She will be forgotten. Just another meal for the stronger beasts that hunted these grounds. But he asked for her name. He will remember her as that. Another victim, a cold body, another meal for the vile serpent that was him. And, somehow, that was enough. She was his final victim, at least let him remember…

"N-Noel." She managed to cough out. Blood dripped from her lips as the blood began to fill her lungs. She was drowning. In her own blood. How ironic.

The one liquid that gave her life was now killing her.

"Noel~." The psychopath repeated, pulling her face closer and licking the blood off of her lips. He groaned at the taste. He wanted more of it. He pulled out the blade, pressing the cold metal against his lips and his tongue, cleaning the blood off of it. Sweet and tangy, with an underlying metallic taste.

He loved it.

She watched him until her final breath. Taking in the sight of her killer before she vanished from the world. She was scared before, but not anymore. No more pain. Her brothers would just have to live with one less mouth to feed.

She died with her eyes wide open.

The man threw her body to the ground and stood up. Looking down upon her corpse. Watching for even the slightest signs of life. A twitch, an intake of breath.

There was none. Even her eyes were devoid of the life that drew him to chase after her before.

"Noel~. Have I mentioned that you have such beautiful eyes~?"

Hazama was the winner and Noel was dead. It was all over.

The snake was done with its dinner.

The little mouse was gone.

And somewhere in an apartment in the city. Two young men were dead. Blood everywhere, broken chairs, bullet holes in their bodies. Killed for trying fight and take their sister out of the program.

Life was cruel game for the snakes in the shadows.

No one ever really won.

_-x-_

_x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written-Sin:<strong> I don't hate Noel. It just fits when she's the one that's suffering from Hazama's/Terumi's attentions. And yes, it is Ragna and Jin who is mentioned to be dead in that apartment... So even if she did win, she doesn't really have anyone to come home to anymore._


	3. Internal Conflict

A/N: This is part 2 of First Impressions. Its a rather boring chapter since Noel is only mentioned in this one. But they will meet in the next part. Probably...

Anywho... I've got writer's block. And if there are any mistakes then please feel free to tell me.

Also, I will take this time to reply to a few comments that I can't reply the normal way to.:

**TO Jaderkins**: _I'm glad you liked it, but... To tell you the truth... I hate OCxCanon fics... I don't have anything against OCs but fics where they end up with the main character/villain just get on my nerves sometimes._

**To Phantom and RYNO**: _Thank you!_

**To BIBOTBOT**_(first comment)_: _Thank you and no I don't think Hazama is strange. I actually like him like th_at.

**To Kit**: _I love them too in all their insane, sadistic/masochistic glory, and its a shame that there are very few fics of them. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>03. <strong>__**Internal Conflict**_

_(First Impressions part 2 )_

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

It was just another lazy mid-afternoon day at the station. No action, no reports, no calls, no leads to anything, not even one peep from the major who was in too foul a mood to even speak and or reprimand any of them for their aimless loitering around in the station. It was summer after all. The heat wave was intense and, despite their age, these men, and women, were still feeling the summer fever. But none of them were allowed the freedom for that at the moment, all because of one incident that left a very bad, lingering aftertaste in the Major's mouth. This was punishment.

Ten days.

It had been exactly ten days and it was frustrating how the higher-ups had chewed them out for causing such discontent in the city's civilians. The media didn't dare spare them either, going as far as telling the masses that it was a conspiracy, even calling them a bunch of corrupt bastards who're worth less than a worthless steaming pile of cow excrement and there was nothing they could do. They were half right and getting defensive would only make them believe it all the more.

Hazama actually felt pity for the newbie that was in the middle of all this shit.

Dead men tell no tales after all and that just made the usually vivacious police captain's _'secret'_ job more difficult. He did need the man to talk to _'clear' _some things up after all. If he'd been still alive then the station could have just released a video footage or recording of whatever it is that caused him to do what he did. Probably force him to lie for the camera if he said something undesirable.

But they couldn't.

And everyone knew who this man was and what his job was and what he did. And the fact that he actually has someone defending him and preaching nonstop about how good a man he was didn't help the situation at all.

Litchi, was it? The green haired man was actually surprised to find out that someone would plead for his innocence. Not even the people he was said to have worked with would speak up.

… Which reminds him, he still couldn't get her to shut up, which means he'll have to work fast before someone finds out about something that they shouldn't.

And so Hazama leaned back against his beat up leather chair, his hair a bit tousled, his fedora placed not far on the left side of the table and his usual black over coat hanging by the small hook behind his door. He set down the papers that contained the deceased criminal's profile and bio that he had been reading earlier onto his desk. The orange sunlight that seeped through the blinds of his office seemed to highlight the name of the dead man on the paper. How funny, and dramatic at that.

Lotte Carmine or, as he reintroduced himself to the world while wearing a crudely crafted mask and holding what looked like a sharp, bloody bone from some diseased animal against a little girl's throat…

Arakune.

His case was easy enough. A case of a smartass turned madman because of drugs and other inhumane bodily experiments. It took a toll on his psyche and made him believe things, see things, and say things. Of course, some of those _'things'_ were supposed to be classified. He worked for a government funded research facility after all, so of course they were given the subtle order to shut him up somehow and, though she didn't know this, Lieutenant Vermillion did a very good job of doing just that.

So that puts them in the clear… At least a little.

She was inexperienced and very jumpy. She also had one hell of a trigger finger… People can't really blame them if the officer that had taken action was like her can they?

"My, my, what an honor! This is the first time that I don't see that idiotic grin on your mouth. If I'd known that getting our asses fried would let me bear witness to this glorious day then I should have done so earlier!" He looked up to find someone that he really didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Jin Kisaragai holding what looked like an important folder in his hands.

For once, the Major's words actually pissed him off. If there was anything that he hated more than being ordered around to do something about the shit that their station had gotten themselves into, it was this.

Being the butt end of a joke by a corny, uptight Major who knew nothing about what goes on in the shadows. Wasn't he supposed to be in a foul mood?

"Oh ho~. So the homosexual guy with a brother complex makes a joke! How's Ragna~? Still running away from you is he? Loosen up! Maybe he'll come back on bended knees and propose!" He reveled in the scowl that was directed his way. Oh how delicious it was to actually see such an intimidating expression from Jin. It was like he lived off of other people's hatred, he found amusement in it. He loved it. Causing other to hate him was one of the reasons why he had this job; he loved messing with other people's lives.

"Losing your touch, are you Captain Hazama? This isn't the first time that the information you have turns out wrong."

As he said this, Hazama opened a small compartment in his desk and began to sift through it, pulling out a photo of a white haired man that looked on edge and waving it in front of the blonde Major's face. "Oh is it? And this little photo where I can clearly see the sentence _'Property of Jin Kisaragi'_ written on the back of your brother's motorcycle jacket was fake too~? Well that's okay! I snapped a picture of it to have proof! And if that's the case then how about I show it to everyone in the station and let them decide what's real and what's not~?"

Unable to take his aggravating humor and the embarrassing truth any longer, Jin put the folder down on top of Lotte Carmine's papers, hard. The desk shook from the immense force that it displaced a few of the objects on top of it, even making Hazama jump a little because of it. He glared at cunt eyed Police Captain, speaking and threatening him through his eyes as he feels that he could not even trust himself to speak without aiming a 9mm at the man's head. He leaned in and whispered in a very low and dangerous voice.

"Don't fuck with me, Hazama. Don't you dare fuck with me, because we both know that I'm not the only one who has… Brother Issues."

Jin had dropped all formalities, but despite the obvious threat, Hazama never wiped the smile off of his face and he watched as the Major turned away from him, leaving in a huff and almost knocking over Makoto, who'd taken it upon herself to see how her superior was doing, on the way out. But, seeing how the Major's face was contorted in anger, she decided it'd be better to just leave it be.

She knew better.

The Police Captain was someone she wanted to stay away from.

Inside the room, however, Hazama's mask finally fell off. The smile was replaced by a frown and his eyes were open as he looked down upon the folder that the Major had left for him. He looked menacing; the light that seeped into his dusky office only intensified the ominous aura around him.

"Annoying little brat." He grabbed hold of the folder. The sound of paper moving echoed throughout his room as opened it. A note had fluttered out and landed right in front of him and on that note were the words:

'_Orders from above... She's your problem now…'_

Inside the folder were Lieutenant Noel Vermillion's documents…

Oh great. He was being turned into a baby sitter.

"Well damn… This won't do. This just won't do at all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written-Sin:<strong> I hate this chapter for some reason..._


	4. Sexual Harassment

A/N: This is what happens when you notice how sexual Hazama's words in the game towards Noel can be... I had a hard time keeping a straight face while typing this one down...

This applies to the time before Hazama orders her to go after Jin, but it's slightly altered. Hey, different time loops, different outcomes, right? Terumi's actually aware of the time loops, he's been through more of them than Rachel so I'm sure that he's not just going to sit around and wait for the same thing to happen over and over again.

He's an ass, like it or not, he will never give two shits about the rules of the universe and time paradoxes/continuum and all that stuff. He trolls people for enjoyment dear god. I doubt he would pass up the chance to rape someone knowing that he can re-do it over and over again...

Also, if anyone out there has an idea for a situation that I can throw these two into, please leave it in your reviews XP. I'm running out of inspiration...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sexual Harassment<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-x-<em>

_x_

He couldn't help but wonder how many times he's had to go through this same scene, or variations of this same exact scene, the two of them, alone inside his office, him leaning back against his comfortable, leather swivel chair, her almost in tears and not knowing what she should do, all while trying to keep herself together to explain what had happened.

It was funny how she still seemed to trust Hazama even when he was making a face that spoke volumes of how he didn't really care. Hel, he couldn't understand why she was still talking to him when his chin had already hit his desk table, could she not see how disinterested he was!

"A-and he just ran off w-without even saying where h-h-he was going and-!" Hazama pretty much drowned out the rest of her explanation while filing the interesting bits away in his head, same old, same old.

Apparently, Jin left to go stalk his brother, big whoop. They're causing trouble and a whole lot of property damage near Orient Town, one of them seemed to have stepped on some kind of cat girl (he silently wished it was Kokonoe), little miss worrywart was now in trouble for not keeping him in line again, and now they needed to get Jin back in his office before his paperwork starts tumbling down on anyone who was stupid enough to actually disturb the mountain of paper and ink that has long since occupied the remaining space of the Major's desk. Not really the kind of news he'd like to start hearing on an unbelievably boring day at the office.

But at least it was something compared to the kind of shit he's had to deal with throughout the course of the countless time loops he's had to live through.

On some days, a day like this one, he was just royally bored out of his wits.

There were limits to what he could do after all. The mental suffering he inflicts on some random schmuck could lead to either Ragna, Jin, hell even Noel defeating him, however that may work. The world was like a massive, and well organized row of dominoes, topple one and whichever side it may choose to fall over will cause the rest in that direction to topple over, as well.

It was sad, but quite fun.

Especially when you can rearrange them however you like and topple them however you like, knowing full well what the outcome would be. What wasn't however was controlling the urge to do just that…

And it was something that he wanted to do now.

If there was anything that he loved more than purposefully antagonizing the people around him, it was this.

Sexually harassing a clueless, blonde lieutenant that didn't know how many faces one man can actually have.

She didn't know what his deal was, has yet to know how much of an evil manipulating bastard he could actually be and how long it was going to take before she found herself as the most successful victims for one of his many antics.

Such as this one.

"Would you mind picking that box up over there for me~?" He aimed his finger at a small, brown, seemingly innocent cardboard box on the floor just a couple of feet in beside his desk on the left.

"Eh?" Of course she was surprised. Many minutes of explaining and the first thing that the man asks her to do is pick up a box.

Needless to say that she still complied. "O-oh! Uh-um… O-okay?"

Noel walked over to the box and crouched down, slipping he fingers under it to try and hoist it up.

It didn't budge. She whimpered, feeling just how heavy the box actually was. It was a small thing and yet it felt as if something big was crowding the small space inside of it. No matter what she did and what angle she tried to lift it from, it just didn't budge.

She wasn't weak, oh no. Those long barreled pistols she carried around everywhere were a testament to just how strong she actually was. It took two NOL officers to hold just one. But this, this box felt like it was bolted down and the young blonde was surprised that she hadn't ripped it yet.

"I'm waiting Lieutenant Vermillion~" What she thought was disappointment in his voice was actually just amusement. Her ass was facing him and he had to admit, she may not be well endowed in the chest area, but who cared about that? She had a pretty nice ass to make up for it.

Hazama watched her struggle in trying to lift the box, or rather watched how her wonderfully short uniform would ride up a little as she tried to do so.

And when she accidentally raised her hips…

His grin looked like it could tear his face in half at any given moment. "Oho~!"

The sound that Noel made sounded almost like a squeak as she pulled her hands away from the box, straightened her back and pulled down at the lower hem of her uniform. She whipped her head back to her superior and was rather relieved to find him looking over a piece of parchment in his hands. She turned her entire body towards him, she was stiff and flushed that it was almost hard not to laugh at her.

"C-captain Hazama?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Vermillion~?" He drew out her rank in a seductive purr, one that the Noel didn't notice. He didn't even bother looking at her to know that her face was flushed a beautiful shade of scarlet red.

"Did you… See…?" She was hesitant and her voice was in a near whisper as her fingers fumbled with the hem of her uniform. She looked down on her feet, trying her best to push down her embarrassment if he did.

It was an accident, one that she caused on herself. So even if the green haired man did see she couldn't really hold it against him.

Could she?

"See what, Lieutenant?" She let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding in. She smiled and stuttered nervously as she tried to wipe the color from her cheeks.

"N-n-never mind! It was nothing!" She couldn't see his face behind the document that he was looking over, couldn't see that teasing grin that was plastered all over his face. But, even if she did, she would have just brush it off. When did he not have a grin on his face?

She was still standing there, embarrassed and still a little unsure. She didn't dare make a move, her eyes darting between the floor and his shoulders.

Noel couldn't help but wonder…

Was he mad?

"Leave that where it is for now… I think you should go and look for Major Kisaragi instead and bring him back by force if you can."

That may be a yes.

"Understood, sir." With her blonde little head held down low, she made to step away from him and head for the door. He didn't sound at all disappointed, but she was uncertain as to what was lacing his voice. That wasn't anger, it was far from disgust and she was quite sure that that didn't sound like displeasure either. Either way, she was given an order and as someone from the Librarium, the orders of her superiors were never turned down…

… No matter how embarrassing or personal they were.

Without another word, she headed for the door,

"White lace really suites you, Noel~"

_x_

_-x-_

_x_

_**Extended Ending:**_

Oh now that was just precious. She was twitchy and red with embarrassment as she tried to force the door open. It wouldn't work of course; he had it rigged a long time ago for just such an occasion such as this. Call him perverted if you must, but going through loop after godforsaken time loop… He forgot when was the last time he actually had a good lay, or two.

He stood up, pushing his swivel chair back as he loosened his black necktie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. His eyes were open, those golden yellow irises of his held a kind of malicious glow that would have anyone shuddering at what was to come next, which they would, because he was licking his lips in a manner that would have anyone's legs buckling underneath them.

Noel just stiffened and stopped with her frantic movements when the next words that came out of his mouth just hit her like a ton bricks.

"Oh lieutenant~! I forgot that I have **something** else to discuss with you~!"

_x_

_x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written-Sin:<strong> Wow... This has become the third most popular story in my archives..._

_Review please! For heaven's sake! I'm getting tired of not seeing any reviews every time I update something!_


	5. Nightmare

A/N: This isn't much of a story since I made this to answer to a few of the anon reviews that I received. But, just so that I don't piss off my readers for making a useless update, I attached a short drabble below XP.

First comes the replies:

**To James Birdsong:** Uhhh… You're welcome?

_-x-_

**To Phantom: **It's alright. I'm glad you liked this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will come within this week.

_-x-_

**To RYNO:** Your comment had me a bit confused… Should I take _'sick'_ as a compliment like, "Dude! This is so sick!" but in a cool kind of way, or does it mean that you find this chapter a bit… You know… Sick…

Disturbing…?

Gross…?

… Sick? The title itself kind of warns you of its content. I mean, **'Sexual Harassment'** doesn't really make you think of anything else, but yeah. For a moment, I would have thought that you meant to comment on _Chapter 2_ which is **'Battle Royale'** since that one is actually the birth child of _my 'sick'_ mind while I was hyped up on an incredibly bloody and brutal manga… Until I saw the sentence that followed after it and the fact that it said _'chapter 4'_ right above it.

Hmn… Stalking her throughout Kagutsuchi? Well, he does give off a sort of stalker-ish feel around him… I think I'll do it… Right after I finish the one I'm working on right now…

I don't know any good tips to give you. I only go by these three:

_**1.**_ "_Always remember that every character is different. They tend to have a life of their own so make sure that how they act and react differs from one another."_

Keep them in-character, per se… This works very well for the Blazblue cast as no one character is similar to the other. So, if for example, if all of them happen to see a picture, a weird and disturbing picture… Say, the ever notorious **"smiledog" **and they happen to read all the hysteria and freaky stuff that it can cause… This is how the characters may react: _(Written in script form to keep them a little short. I'm a little low on inspiration to elaborate them…)_

**Ragna:** What the hell? *Stares at the picture, glaring at it before throwing it away and going on his merryway.*

**Jin:** What a load of bull this is. Who would believe such a joke? *Tosses the picture away before even looking at it. Runs off in search for his brother.*

**Noel:** Aaah! *Scared shitless and whips out her guns, raining down bullets onto the terrifying, yet sadly innocent, photograph and proceeds to have many countless sleepless nights.*

**Hazama/Terumi: **Oh so that's what this does-! *Begins to silently, but happily, make copies of the image. Enough to send it to everyone in Kagutsuchi*

**Taokaka:** What is it? It looks like a doggy! A smiling, creepy doggy! But Tao doesn't understand the words!

**Bang: **I, THE GREAT BANG SHISHIGAMI! SHALL OVERCOME ALL THE HORRORS THAT THIS PHOTO CAN BRING FORTH!

Kind of like that… Except a little less stupider and with actual relevance to the plot. _(But in this case, there was no plot and that wasn't much of a story so it's allowed to be at least a little stupid.)_ You can ignore this if the story is going to be full on crack. You still have to bare it in mind if the story is AU.

**_2. _**"_If you're going to be putting OC's in your stories then make sure that said OC's are not too perfect. Make sure they have none of these qualities: Handsome/beautiful beyond description, sad and conflicting pasts that make canon characters, even a jackass like Hazama, sympathetic towards them, amazing fighting prowess that makes them able to keep up with __**anyone**__, make sure that not __**ALL**__ of the characters know or __**LIKE**__ them. And make sure that they actually have relevance to the plot and that they're not based __**OFF OF YOU **__and that they don't have qualities that you __**DO**__ want to have."_

That just marks them as a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu. Which is the worst ****ing mistake that anyone can ever make. It's even worse when one, or all, of the male, or even female, characters fall in love with them because of their appearance and without much difficulty. NO… Just no… Attraction?... Yes… But everlasting love, and with a character that isn't even canon and is a full blown Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu?… NO.

One reason why I have never, as of yet, tried to make an OC. It's difficult to come up with a good one and give them a personality that isn't a rip off of an existing character in the fandom.

_**3.**_ "_Never use Japanese honorifics especially if it isn't written in Japanese. Don't butcher the Japanese language."_

You'll seem like a very bad fangirl. And by that I mean no: _(Name)-san, (Name)-sama, (Name)-senpai, (Name)-sensei, (Name)-bozu, (Name)-chan, (Name)-kun, (Name)-dono, (Name)-hakase, (Name)-jiisan_, etc… Stick to using Mr., Ms., Mrs., Master, brat, Sir, Madam, little… Using Japanese honorifics doesn't make it sound cute, it makes it sound stupid. If you wish to show your readers a kind of language barrier between your characters or something like that and the scene is being done by a Japanese and any foreigner then this may be alright. Note the use of _'may'_. I have experienced something like this before during my family's trip to Japan. The one who accompanied us was Japanese _(he was also one of my dad's business partners)_ and kept adding a _–san_ to my dad's and mom's name even while speaking in English, so hence why I said _'may'_.

Also, just because everything is fictional doesn't mean that it should be unbelievable. Describe everything as if it can happen in real life.

That is all.

_-x-_

**To Star:** If I had continued off from where I cut that story off, chances are that I'm going to have to raise the rating XP. I don't think anyone's going to see a smutfic from me any time soon.

_-x-_

_x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nightmare<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>-x-<em>

He thought that he's seen it all. Seen all the possible ends to every time loop that Takamagahara can ever hope to create.

But this…

… This was new, disturbing even.

At least for him it was.

"What are you standing there for? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. For all he knew, he shouldn't be seeing Noel in the kitchen; wearing an apron and making him breakfast. She wasn't supposed to be smiling at him in a teasing manner. She should be scared of him, hate him. She should be pointing a gun at him and threatening to remodel his entire face with bullets. She should be crying.

She should be shooting him dead

Instead, she's standing right there, in a black, thigh length, silk nightgown with and apron to complete the _'kitchen seductress'_ look. The bright light that seeped through the window worked well to accentuate the love bites on her neck and arms.

Seriously… What the hell?

Yes, he's done the dirty with her a couple of times on a hundred different time loops, but he never stayed. Noel never let him either, she never smiled at him. Hell, she flat out cries and begs him to leave, just the way he preferred it. So why in Susanoo's name did he wake up to this?

"You know, if you don't get out from under that doorway, Emily's going tackle you onto the floor again…" He had that strange inkling feeling that he should listen to her, but of course he wasn't about to do that. This situation was too fucked up to even be described as real. Also, who was Emily?

"Wha-?"

"Daddy!"

If a six year old, blonde-haired, yellow eyed little girl in pink pony pyjamas wasn't a good reason to listen, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise if Hazama didn't know what is. What the hell was going on?

He didn't remember anything that lead to this. No happy Noel, no hyper little girl that looked like a cross between his and Noel's genetics. Was this a dream? No.

If he was dreaming then the whole of Kagutsuchi should be in chaos! He should be hearing screams of anguish! Ragna should be coming at him with that big slab of metal that passes for a weapon!

He shouldn't be pinned on the ground by a kid, shouldn't even be struggling to pry her off of his legs either.

This... This was a nightmare!

"I love you daddy!"

A really terrifying nightmare!

_-x-_

_x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written-Sin: <strong>I don't think Hazama's gonna like the idea of being tied down. :D _

_The idea of little Hazama/Terumi and Noel clones running around kind of ruins their image too. But I can imagine them having some pretty messed up children somehow._


	6. Role Reversal

_**A/N:** I deleted **Out of Body Experience** 'cause the last chapter wouldn't end the way that I wanted it to. It keeps making me ignore what happened in the first two chaptes so I'll have to work on it for a while..._

_Also..._

_This..._

_I don't even have any words to describe this... It just began with the idea of their roles being reversed... And all of a sudden it escalated into this..._

_You can take it as you want... Basically, you can imagine this as being in a universe similar to that of **First Impressions**..._

_Also, if they seem a bit OOC, it's because I can't imagine Noel having the same personality as Hazama without being overly blatant of what it is that she actually wants... So aggressive!Noel it is..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Role Reversal<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>-00-<em>

_-0-_

Something about all of this seemed odd.

Her, a pint sized captain that needed, a pair of guns and sharp, pain-inducing stilettos to look intimidating.

Him, a lowly lieutenant that towered over to a point that she barely even reached his shoulders being pinned by her against something hard that was digging oh so very painfully against his back, his chest exposed and his belt unbuckled...

The two of them, inside the dimly lit room of an office somewhere in the station…

Something didn't feel right.

"Hmnn~."

Definitely.

"C-captain… I don't think we should be- ah!" She cut him off as she stood on the tips of her toes just high enough for her lips, and tongue, to find themselves caressing the skin underneath his jaw, making him squeal in a way that was so uncharacteristic of a man of his physical stature. Her hands pushed against his chest, almost forcing him to fall back against the pointed edge of what felt like the corner of an office desk. His hands were behind him, bound by metal cuffs that were locked so tight that his hands were beginning to feel numb.

His breathing felt constricted, his body covered in sweat, and his mind clouded over by a strange sensation that he's yet to understand.

He heard, no, felt her giggle, felt her well-manicured nails scraping against his flesh while something soft and smooth seemed to glide leisurely down, down, until it stopped and just hovered above the fly of his slacks.

It wasn't long until the sound of something being unzipped reached his ears and, suddenly, everything below his waist felt unrestricted, cold…

"Neither brief nor boxers… I never knew that you were the type to be so loose~."

"C-captain!" His face was stained a scarlet red that turned even darker when her hands began roaming in places that they shouldn't be. In places that he never even knew could be so sensitive.

This…

This was not normal police protocol that newly drafted personnel like him should ever go through...

"Captain Vermillion, please!"

"Sssshhh… Quiet lieutenant Hazama. I'm having fun~."

... But in the end, he'll learn not to mind.

It's not like he could go against a superior officer anyway…

_-00-_

_-0-_

**_END_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written-Sin:<strong> ***Coughs*** I'm embarrassed to say that I actually enjoyed writing this._

_... Oh well... _

_Review Please!_


End file.
